transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Zakkoroen
All posts will be responded to on this page. Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people have been editing right this minute, and where you can help. :If you haven't already, please ' and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :[[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 14:05, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *Hey dude I'm a admin here! I have a movie youd like to see.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 23:27, 4 July 2007 (UTC) *Troyb! Good to see ya! See my article? What's da moovy? Makeit quik, I gotta get images!--ZakkoroeN!!!! 23:29, 4 July 2007 (UTC) *Its called shockwave burden and its on my user page.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 00:20, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *See my articles!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Welcome to Transfanon. I'll give you a heads-up; be sure to check policies (tab on Main Page). BTW, which article did you make? BTW Again, do you want to be part of the FA review board? They are our DLs. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 14:04, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *sure, and my articles are Rerun and Optron. I caught a vandal at Optron. I deleted the edit and warned the user. To see the edit, see here. If anyone vandals a page, just tell me. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 17:30, 5 July 2007 (UTC) may I be an admin or something? I've never been in a position of power before. sure ill be on the FA board. *Cool same here.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 22:52, 5 July 2007 (UTC) check out my articles Bumblebee, Optron, Rerun, Heatwave. *I saw, look at my best so far Cyclonus I know its not the best but hey Ive been busy! Also All hail COBRA.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 22:56, 5 July 2007 (UTC) I corrected a few mistakes on Cyclonus. *We are kinda full with admins. We have about seven users and three of those are admins. When we get more users, you will (note will) be admin. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 23:06, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Will be gone 4 a while, pic hunting! This pic will be 4 my sig. *sig test.--ZakkoroenImage:Heracles_Prime.jpg|25px 23:11, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *sig test 2--Zakkoroen 23:13, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *Not to be rude but Prime sucks.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 23:13, 5 July 2007 (UTC) actually, this is Heracles Prime, better than Optimus!--Zakkoroen 23:34, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *Hes still a Prime, now to quote Megatron:Why though away your life so recklessly? Oops go to go.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 23:41, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *I own my own wiki!!!! Its called spidermanfanon!Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:26, 6 July 2007 (UTC) **Aparantly there are FA nominations. Since you are on the RB, I think you should take a look at them and leave commenst on the review pages. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 23:22, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Never mind The FA's have been scrapped. Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 14:23, 19 July 2007 (UTC) wiki *How do I make a wiki?--Zakkoroen 22:05, 21 July 2007 (UTC) Policy The community voted in favor (sorry). All you have to do is, when you are at the image upload page, put the website that you got it from in the summary. We don't have a template yet. You will have some time to sorce all current pics. Don't worry. It won't be too bad. Also, look at the Transformers HQ and the Transfanon Council Again, sorry, but it is already voted on. In the Council, I guess you could post a forum to remove it. Talk to me.('''NCIS|'SWF'|'SW'|'SPMF')' 18:06, 24 July 2007 (UTC) p.s. To make a wiki, go here and follow the instructions. Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW'|'SPMF')' 18:40, 24 July 2007 (UTC) *Go to wikia my wiki request is Marvelcomicsfanon.--Zakkoroen 22:13, 24 July 2007 (UTC) **OK. Sure. Oh, I found a link that you'd like. http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW'|'SPMF')' 22:30, 24 July 2007 (UTC) ::Oh and another thing: *I LOVE that Zelda wiki!!!!!!!!!Vote for my wiki,please?--Zakkoroen 23:14, 24 July 2007 (UTC) **I've voted. Also go here and tell me what you think on my talk page. Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW'|'SPMF')' 23:44, 24 July 2007 (UTC) marvelcomicsfanon is UP! * Hey, guys! http://www.marvelcomicsfanon.wikia.com, my own wiki, is up an' running! Come and visit sometime! Not much to see though... one article... that I wrote... more coming soon... I hope!--Zakkoroen 20:55, 21 September 2007 (UTC) *Anyone wanna join Marvel Fanon?--Zakkoroen 21:25, 28 September 2007 (UTC) *I might.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 13:37, 30 September 2007 (UTC) *IMAGE SOURCING BITES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Zakkoroen 08:42, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Random Skit!!!!!!!! *I'm bored, so I'll put on a skit!--Zakkoroen 02:37, 10 October 2007 (UTC) (It is an English village in the Middle Ages) Villager no.1:OW!!!!! Villager no.2:What? What is it? 'Part 2 tomarrow!'''